Be My Addiction (Hamex Fanfiction)
by I-Ship-Hamex
Summary: Hamish Watson-Holmes and Alex Moran-Moriarty come from two very different backgrounds but can they overcome their problems for each other and will their parents even allow it?
1. Chapter One - Hamish Watson-Holmes

**Chapter One – Hamish Watson-Holmes**

Hamish Watson-Holmes was not your average 15 year old. He was the only son of the world's only Consulting Detective and an ex-army doctor.

Before Hamish came into their lives John Watson and Sherlock Holmes would always be rushing off at a moment's notice to solve triple homicides, burglaries and anything else that the police couldn't deal with (nearly everything). Sherlock also never ate or slept on a case and that stopped eventually when a certain 4 year old refused to eat anything for a whole day because "Daddy wasn't eating and Daddy knows best." They still go on cases but small ones that don't require them being away for more than a week and Sherlock still doesn't sleep on a case but he eats at least one meal a day, case or no case.

As he grew up he became more and more like each of his parents. He got his Dad's intellect and deduction skills and he got his Papa's social skills (thank goodness) and loyalty. As he got older he began to look more like them. His dark curly hair came to the bottom of his ears and his eyes were icy blue, he got his height, nose, ears and smile from John. Due to his high level of intelligence Sherlock refused to waste his potential on school and educated him in the science of deduction, to which Hamish never objected, and by the time he was 11 years old he was solving his first ever case, even if it was only a break in at some old woman's flat and only took him and hour and a half to solve.


	2. Chapter Two - Alex Moran-Moriarty

**Chapter Two – Alex Moran-Moriarty**

Alex Moran-Moriarty, however, had a rather different upbringing. He wasn't brought up as such, more like dragged up by Jim Moriarty and then held up by Sebastian Moran.

Back in the early years of their relationship Sebastian had decided he wanted a child and at first Jim disagreed but eventually came around to the idea, partly because he wanted someone to carry on 'The Family Business' when he was gone but mostly because he loved his Sebby more than anything and wanted him to be the happiest man on the planet. So it was really no surprise that when Alex had been born Jim didn't bond with the baby boy as much as Sebastian did. He cared for the child but he didn't love him and it was unlikely he ever would but he would never ever tell Sebby that, it would break his heart.

As Alex grew up he developed a very similar appearance to Sebastian (tall, blonde, muscular) and an almost identical personality to Jim but he kept that side hidden from his Papa because he wouldn't be happy to find out that since he was seven years old he had been training to be the next Consulting Criminal instead of attending the atrocious public schools that Sebastian was determined he went to. "He has too much potential for that!" Jim had argued. "I want him to have as normal a life as we can provide!" Sebastian had countered and eventually Jim had given in.

He didn't love the boy but he cared for him and didn't want him to get hurt or waste his intelligence, which is what would have happened at a school, and he looked after him and had grown rather fond of Alex over the past 17 years. He also showed promise at everything that he would need in his future career.


	3. Chapter Three - Addictions

**Chapter Three – Addictions**

When he was a child his Papa would read him fairy tales and occasionally Dad would too but Alex always preferred it when Papa read to him because whenever Dad read to him he'd always end it in a lecture about how important it was to have a good old fashioned villain in every fairy tale and that the bad guys were much more fun to play. At the time Alex didn't understand what he had meant by that.

He did now.

He never wanted to be one of the bad guys. Alex wanted to have a normal life where he went to school and had friends and got a girlfriend or a boyfriend or even a goldfish. However, he also loved all of the things that Jim taught him. He started learning things like how to use a gun, how to pick locks and how to ALWAYS get the upper hand in a fight around the same time he realised Jim and Sebastian weren't his real parents, hence the sudden halt in calling them Dad and Papa. By the time he was thirteen he'd helped Jim out over a hundred times but this was the year that he first killed a man and he had revelled in the madness. The thought of having something as valuable as a human life in his hands was exhilarating and he didn't come down from the high for a couple of hours after it before he sank into a pit of regret and self-loathing. Ever since that day he's struggled with his 'addiction' that went in vicious cycles of kill, regret, drink, repeat. He will never tell Sebastian that he's ever killed someone and risk hurting him like that and he most definitely won't tell Jim that he doesn't have control over himself and risk losing the shred of respect that he spent his entire life gaining.

By the time he was sixteen he was so far gone that there was very little hope of return. Jim had noticed his problem very early on and had tried to sort it without letting on that he knew. He did this by not allowing him to help out as often but Alex would just go off on his own and be far less careful about what he was doing so in the end Jim decided to just teach him to be more careful and not get caught. Along the way Alex had picked up several other addictions that were yet to be noticed by either Sebastian or Jim. Heroin. Alcohol. Cigarettes.

Meanwhile on the other side of London in 221B Baker Street lived Hamish and his Papa, John, and his Dad, Sherlock. Although he'd had a relatively happy childhood he still suffered with a particularly nasty cocaine addiction that had landed him in hospital on numerous occasions. Both of his parents tried many times to force him into rehab but he would always slip up shortly after he was released claiming he "had nothing worth fighting for except the work that [he] was rarely allowed to help with."

His Papa had quit his job at the surgery to try and watch his fifteen year old son as often as he could but it always ended in arguments where Hamish accused him of "being an overbearing prat." It was after one of these arguments where Hamish had, once again, stormed out of the flat and ran off out of sight before John got out the front door. He had decided to go down to Scotland Yard and get a small case and that was the when his life got fun.

He got to the Yard and made his way to Lestrade's office. "Give me a case," he demanded through gritted teeth. Lestrade shuffled some papers around on his desk and handed a file to Hamish, knowing better than to argue with him when he was in this state. "Clinton Culotti, 27 years old," explained Lestrade as Hamish scanned the file over. He saw a picture of the body. He had an olive complexion, straight brown hair in a pony-tail, and hazel eyes. He was very short, quite muscular, and was dressed in a Halloween costume as Superman. "He was found at 6:26 PM in the woods just outside the city." After a couple of minutes of silence Hamish asked "Any other cases with anything similar to this? Timing? Age group? Ethnicity?" "Nothing that's come up." "I'll get back to you later Lestrade," said Hamish before he turned and rushed out the door.

After examining the body at the morgue he had established the how the killer had done it and why but he was yet to work out who they were. Molly came through the doors at some point. "I come bearing coffee," she said timidly. Hamish smiled at her gratefully, feeling bad that he had been rude to her earlier when he had demanded to see the body. "Thank you," he answered taking the hot paper cup from her. Black, two sugars - just the way he liked it. "So what have you got so far?" asked Molly. Hamish smiled, jumping at the chance to show off. "Victim is Clinton Culotti, aged 27. He was at a Halloween party at a friend's house two miles away from where he was found. He was killed with a single bullet to the head but experienced severe beatings before his death and had a broken arm, three fractured ribs and an extremely bad fractured skull. If he hadn't been shot then he would have bled out pretty soon anyways which shows that our killer wanted to put him out of his misery – empathy, guilt," he rattled off before remembering the bit of paper that he had found at the crime scene. He had run it for prints and the computer alerted him that it had found a match. "AH HA! ANOTHER LEAD!" he exclaimed as he scanned the information on the screen and dashed out the door, abandoning the remainder of his coffee.


	4. Chapter Four - The Thrill of the Chase

**Chapter Four – The Thrill of the Chase, the Blood Pumping Through Your Veins**

The prints on the note belonged to an Alex Moran-Moriarty. Hamish had heard stories from his parents about someone called Moriarty before and he knew what happened the last time that the two families met. The idea of going to get his parents about this case did cross his mind for a second but that was soon gone. There was so much adrenaline coursing through his body and he felt on top of the world. He briskly made his way through the streets of London, pulling his jacket close around him to protect himself against the cold wind. Winter was coming. So were the more interesting cases.

He rounded a corner and stopped before ducking down behind a bin. He'd spotted Mini-Moriarty coming towards him. Hamish stepped out of him and said in a low voice "Alex Moran-Moriarty?" Alex nodded. "Come with me," Hamish said as he led Alex down an alleyway. "Am I allowed to ask where you're taking me?" asked Alex in a flirty tone. Hamish ignored the question and pulled out a picture of Culotti, "Do you know this guy?" he asked. Hamish thought he saw a flash of panic in Alex's beautiful brown eyes-"HAMISH MURDERER!" He interrupted his thoughts. "Why do you ask?" asked Alex calmly. "Because you murdered him and if you confess it will be slightly easier on you in the long run. I know who you are, who your parents are and I know that you don't enjoy doing what you do but you can't stop yourself. I also know that you have recently taken a drug of some sort, possibly Heroin, and that you are completely out of control in most aspects of your life," he paused waiting for a cocky reply but was met with a stunned silence so he continued, "I also know that it's not your fault and that you want help. I can help you but you have to work with me on this. If you accept my help then you can have a normal life and I can help you stay out of prison." After a moment of silence Alex said, "I-I can't," and ran off.

Alex was so confused now. He wanted to say yes and be helped and hug this Hamish kid but he also wanted to tear him limb from limb and destroy him. Tears blurred his eyes and he couldn't see where he was going and he ended up running into someone. That someone was Jim. Crap. Jim took one look at the boy before grabbing his arm and dragging him to his car without saying a word.

"Do you have ANY idea what you've done?" Jim growled angrily. "Sebastian is freaking out. You're missing and someone's dead. He thinks it's you and he's been driving all over London looking for you," said Jim, the anger rising in his voice. "I'm sorry," mumbled Alex. "You're sorry?! Look at the state of you. If Seb sees you like this he'll ask questions and you won't be able to lie properly. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID YOU ARE? WHAT IF SEB FOUND YOU? WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT YOU KILLED A MAN?" roared Jim. "I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me Jim? It's your damn fault we're in this mess! If it wasn't for you teaching me all that stuff I wouldn't have done any of this!" yelled Alex. Jim paused as he tried to navigate his emotions. He was angry about the accusation but it was true. "I also taught you to be careful," he answered in a monotone. Alex looked down ashamed of his outburst. Although Jim was a psychopath he tried his best to look out for him in his own, slightly insane, way. "When we get home go for a shower and get cleaned up and meet me in my office so we can sort this out," said Jim placing his hand on Alex's shoulder before starting the car and driving home.

Hamish was disappointed about Alex's departure. Not because he lost his suspect but because he wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him and help him with his problems. He made his way back to 221b slowly, not looking forward to the lecture he was going to receive about running off on his own at night and the help he needs with his 'problems'. He didn't want to talk to his papa right now, he'd just lecture him. His Dad would listen and actually give valid advice. Hamish loved both his parents to death and he knew that they loved him just as much but John just didn't understand how addictions work quite the same way as Sherlock did. That's why he needed Sherlock now and not John. He opened the door quietly and made his way slowly up the creaky stairs. He heard his Dad playing the violin when he got to the top and noticed that his Papa's jacket wasn't on the coat stand. He relaxed a bit and sat down on the sofa waiting for Sherlock to finish the piece. "Interesting case?" he asked his son. "Mildly," Hamish replied absent-mindedly. Sherlock put his violin down and sat opposite Hamish. "What's going on?" he asked casually. "The usual. Papa overreacted and I left and got a case. Molly says hello by the way," Hamish replied curtly. "I mean in your head. You don't normally go missing for seven hours, at least not at night anyways." Hamish paused and thought out his answer carefully. He didn't want to freak his Dad out. "I just feel so crap all the time. Even cases aren't making anything better anymore. I don't know how much longer I can take this Dad," he answered, his voice cracking at the end as he tried to blink back the tears that had formed in his eyes now. He mentally hit himself for saying that. "THE PLAN WAS DON'T FREAK HIM OUT HAMISH WELL DONE!" Sherlock looked at his son speechless. He didn't realise how hard it must be for Hamish. "Mish…I wish there was something I could do to make it all go away," Sherlock said quietly. Hamish missed being called Mish. It reminded him of being a child and he longed for it. He let the tears fall down his face and Sherlock moved next to him and held him. "Dad?" Hamish asked. "Yes?" "Can you call me Mish more often? Not around Papa though, he'd go overboard with it and say it in every sentence." "If that makes you feel better of course I will," said Sherlock, his voice barely a whisper.


End file.
